The Avenger & The Protector
by ItsAKiliThing
Summary: "Captain America, if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to punch you in your goddamn oesophagus" Rosie Jackson gets a second glance from Steve Rodgers. Has he finally found the right girl? War will bring their love together but will it also tear it apart? I do not own the Marvel universe or cover image but I do own Rosie.
1. Chapter 1 - Glimpse

**To the wonderful readers that ave decided to spend some of their time reading this story, I thank you. This story is just before everyone discovers SHIELD has Hydra infiltrators. Have ideas that you think should happen, go ahead and say them. Sorry about my sucky grammer skills.**

**Into the abyss...**

Steve walked down the street coffee cup in hand and sports bag over his arm. He was heading to the gym for another work out session on the boxing bag. His form of peace. The New York streets were as busy as every other day. People hardly glanced at Steve with his cap low on his forehead. The rushing workers jostled each other in the usual mantra of the city that never sleeps. No one looked at each other; they were more intent on the technology plastered to the side of their heads.

The stillness of the weather was discomforting when being continuously pushed into strangers. Steve took a long sip of his coffee trying to shrug off his exhaustion. Nightmares of losing Bucky still plagued him frequently. An average-sized brown haired woman suddenly knocked Steve to the side with surprising force. Hot wet coffee splattered his chest and face. "I'm so sorry!" the young woman shouted over the bustling crowd. He could see that she too had taken some of the spill. Brown liquid was making its way down her arm. Steve was about to shout a reply out to her but the crowd swallowed her up. He too was being pushed forward. Steve shrugged and walked forward without a second thought on the stranger. Encounters like this happened all the time here.

.

The hard canvas on the punching bag felt like nothing underneath Steve's fist. The mental images were the ones he was trying to knock out. Bucky falling from the train, bam! …. Words on the intercom as he drove the plane into the ice, bam! Hydra infiltrating Shield, BAM! The bag burst from its chains and crashed into the opposite wall. Steve huffed and puffed before moving to pick up another bag. "Damn, don't let me get on your bad side" a lady's voice said, penetrating his thoughts.

Steve looked up surprised. It was the same woman who had elbowed him to the side. "Sorry about the coffee" she added gesturing to the stain on his shirt.

He shook his head "Not a problem, they'll washout."

The woman was wearing a pair of three quarter skins and a green t-shirt with 'No Pain, No Gain' spelled in white letters. She had a water bottle in hand and hair tied back into a pony tail.

"I'm Rosie Jackson by the way" She said holding out her hand.

Steve took it saying "Steve Rodgers, nice to meet you."

Rosie smiled and stepped back. "I better let you get back to killing the punching bags, so I can stop procrastinating."

He laughed and let her go into the fitness room. She waved a good bye before going through the door. Steve turned around and lifted another bag on its hook on the rafter.

"Another blown away fan Steve?" his best friend Sam Wilson aka Falcon asked.

Steve laughed softly, "Just another day at the gym Sam."

Sam patted him on the back and smiled. "Just dropped in to say hi, I'm on my way to HQ."

"They letting you come with us on the mission?"

"Trying my hardest man" Sam replied then waved before heading back out.

The mission was in Afghanistan. In two days Steve would be on a plane heading towards the refugee camp where the headquarters the US had set up. He sighed. He'd always fight for his country, yet the battle also had its price. Steve's mind flashed images of Bucky across his closed eyelids.

.

The next day Steve was in the gym again. The girl from yesterday, Rosie Jackson was throwing her fists at a punching bag. Steve stood on the other side of the room strapping his hands. He watched her whole body move to the side as an imaginary opponent swung at her. Rosie's long plait swung from side to side like a pendulum. Sweat was sticking her singlet to her chest and plastering her hair to her forehead. Steve's phone buzzed suddenly in his back pocket. Natasha Romanoff had sent him a text. 'She's cute, maybe you should ask her out' it read. Steve looked up at the security camera in ceiling. What is up with Russians and privacy? He sent back a quick text that said 'I'm going to Afghanistan tomorrow'. Nat replied in a second. 'Well then stop eyeballing her and show off a bit'.

Steve blew out some air before getting to work on the punching bag again. He shoved the phone in his sport bag so Nat couldn't talk to him. Steve then started throwing a few hits on the canvas. His eyes kept flicking to Rosie. She seemed completely focused on the task at hand. Her eyes never wavered from the bag.

"Captain America, if you keep staring at me while I'm trying to concentrate I'll punch you in your goddamn oesophagus" Rosie said without looking up from the bag.

Steve went as red as beetroot. "Sorry ma'am, I thought you were concentrating a little too hard there."

Rosie smiled. She had a nice smile. "I'll keep that in mind Cap" she laughed saluting him jokingly from her side of the room.

Then they both went back to their work out with giddy smiles on their faces. Steve's phone started ringing. He grabbed it out of his bag an answered it. "I like her" the familiar voice of Nat told him "She's feisty; you need a woman like that."

"I'm kind of busy right now" he replied.

"What? Checking her out? Ask her out already!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, it wouldn't be right"

"Oh look, now she's going you lost your chance" Nat said snappily "like every other girl who's been near you" she mumbled. Nat was half right though. Rosie walked straight past him with a small smile and wave. The smell of jasmine wafted off her as she went past. Steve inhaled deeply enjoying the scent and wanting more.

"Don't be like that, I haven't exactly been looking. I'm hanging up now" said Steve and finalised with a click of a button and also turned his phone off. He only caught a glimpse of Rosie as she headed out. Not that it was the last glimpse he would ever get.

**Good, bad or just plain ugly? **


	2. Chapter 2 - Plane Flight and Fights

**Sorry guys, In my last one the name 'Alison' popped out of now where. Rosie was originally going to be called that but I didn't realise I left one name unchanged. Sorry! cookiesofasgard: Come on, stating the obvious about coffee never killed anyone :) ! Thanks for reading you wonderful people!**

"What do you mean there's been a mix up?" Rosie asked the flight attendant forcefully. The poor man was trembling slightly.

"Ma'am all the seats are full in this class, someone as obviously allowed someone to book a flight one more that the actual capacity." He answered shakily. The woman with brown hair and wearing a military uniform was scaring him dreadfully. It was his first day on the job.

"Sir do you know where I'm heading?" Rosie asked, her patience already run out. She had gotten into the airport without a fuss and now stood in the centre of the plane's aisle arguing with the flight attendant with at least fifty soldiers staring at her. This was not a good situation for Rosie.

"I believe you're going to Afghanistan Ma'am" the man replied with his bottom lip trembling.

Rosie couldn't believe this. It was her ticket out of New York and some airport bimbo had messed it up for her. "Do you know what I'm going to be doing there?" she asked. The man shook his head. "I'm saving lives, and now I can't do that because some idiot messed up my flight." Rosie showed him her medic badge on her uniform.

"It's okay sweet heart, you can sit right here" a random soldier jeered to her right patting his knee. Rosie rolled her eyes in disgust.

Unknown to them, but the argument had drifted into the next carriage where Steve Rogers and other military personal were sitting.

The men laughed at the soldiers comment. "Come on babe, I can offer you a comfy ride" he laughed with a disturbing wink. The men laughed even more at this and began egging him on.

The flight attendant was intimidated by the soldiers and the hot headed woman without the seat. He decided the latter scared him the most. It looked like she wanted to strangle something. "Ma'am I'm sorry but there are no seats left in this class." He said trying to be rational.

The soldier who was catcalling at her suddenly grabbed her arse making her swing around. The curtain at the front was pulled aside by another flight attendant. The only thing they weren't expecting was the crunch of his nose under her fist. A deathly silence filled the plane as blood trickled from the soldier's nose. "Don't you ever touch me again!" Rosie threatened at him.

"There is a seat available in here ma'am" the lady flight attendant supplied worriedly. Rosie turned around and walked into the next class without a word.

Rosie didn't marvel at the luxurious facilities or the USA's military hierarchy. She just sat down in the plush leather seat motioned to her and plugged in her earphones to her phone. From the opposite side of the room Steve could see Rosie self-consciously rubbing her fist. Steve wondered if that crunch and moan from behind was her fault. Steve couldn't stop a wry grin from spreading across his face.

He never would have guessed that Rosie was part of the military. Rosie looked small compared to everyone else but her attitude made her taller. Steve watched her foot tap to the beat of her music as she curled up in the chair. She offered no salute or greeting to her leaders, just sat down and minded her own business. The amazing thing was that even though every eye was trained on her as she entered no one batted an eye. Steve wasn't sure if it was reputation or no one cared. The latter was rather unexpected though.

Rosie turned his way as if his eyes were calling her. She widened her eyes in surprise and gave a casual wave. Steve returned it with a smile. A second later the man from the seat to his right tapped on his elbow. "Hey you better have a look at this" Sam Wilson said holding a tablet in his hands. Steve took it from him and watched the video with head phones.

The clip was from the planes security cameras of Rosie arguing to a flight attendant. Steve could hear the frustration in her voice. A soldier provided another disturbingly rude option and continued to talk to her. No wonder Rosie's fist hurt, it was one hell of a punch.

Steve handed the tablet back. "That soldier deserved all he got" he grinned.

Sam laughed, "Hey was that the girl you were hitting on in the gym?"

"Firstly, I was not hitting on her but yes, it was her." Steve argued, face reddening.

"Dude you better ask her out or I will for you cause half the men in there" he motioned to the class behind "are going to be after her."

Steve shook his head, "A girl like that would never go out with someone like me"

"Steve, you're freaking Captain America! Every woman within three miles wants to ask you out!" Sam said in a hoarse whisper so no one could hear them.

"Guess what she said to me in the gym the other day?" Steve asked looking warily around him.

Sam didn't hesitate when he replied "What?"

"Rosie threatened to punch me in my, direct quote here, 'If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to punch you in your goddamn oesophagus'"

Sam cracked up laughing. "Dude, that girl is just right for you."

Steve shook his head sadly as his best friend was nearly brought to tears from laughter. This was going to be a long trip, he could feel it.

**So, what does everyone think?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cowards

**Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! It makes my day! Thanks for R&R-ing and continue on this journey, the destination awaits...**

It was twelve hours before Rosie woke up. She groggily brushed sleep from her eyes and yawned loudly. Light penetrated her vision blinding her for a second. Rosie groaned inwardly as she peeled open her eyes and sort of half sat/leaned on the couch. She rubbed her face trying to wake up. When she finally regained some sense of brain activity and vision her surroundings bolted her into action. In Rosie's case, that was falling very ungracefully of the couch. She landed with an _oof_ on the maroon carpeted floor. "I am so sorry, um, Corporal and Captain Rogers, I err, wasn't aware you were in here. Sorry" Rosie hastily apologised while scrambling to her feet in embarrassment.

"Get some coffee into you, no apology needed" Corporal Johnson replied with a wave of his own coffee mug. Rosie walked over to the espresso machine and started it up. She looked back at Steve and glared at him to wipe that grin from his face. Steve took a sudden interest in his tea. Rosie grabbed her strong coffee and took a long swig. She hastily scampered out of the room muttering about having a shower.

Rosie wondered how embarrassing that looked. _Falling off the sofa was a really great touch_ she thought sarcastically. She glanced at her watch and saw it_ was five in the afternoon. How many people saw me sleeping? _She wondered_, I was probably snoring with my mouth open. Smooth Jackson, very smooth._

After asking for directions twice then convincing someone to take her, Rosie found her room embedded in the far corners of the building. It was a small room with three beds, two doors leading into bathrooms and a window in one corner. Rosie's room mates were nowhere to be found. Two of the three beds had trinkets on the bedside table or photos on the wall. She was left with the bed in the middle with sheets and blankets folded neatly at one end. For a warzone this was pretty stylish even though everything was in a dreary grey. Rosie's suitcase was already under the bed but her travel luggage and gear was still at the hospital. She groaned inwardly. Postponing her date with the shower was not on so Rosie took the 20 minutes to wash Kabul dust off her.

It took two wrong turns and a helpful soldier to reach the ward. Rosie's dusty luggage was still waiting in the same spot, though the male staff on duty eyed her curiously. Not many women signed up with the army to go overseas, they all had their other half waiting for them. In the small percentage of women here and the smaller group inside without a wedding band, Rosie was eyes for all the men. She heaved her bag and folded her jacket over her arm. Even if her ring-finger didn't protect her, her attitude definitely did. This was War, feelings hardly mattered here.

Back at her room No.15D, one of her room mates were back. Rosie came in shouldering her bag to find a woman with blonde hair painting her toenails bright pink. "Oh hi! I'm Melanie Cass, I work in the offices around here. You're Rosie Jackson right, the one who punched the guy on the plane right?" Rosie's roommate said extremely fast.

It took her a minute to recover before replying, "Err yes, nice to meet you." News appeared to travel fast round here. Rosie cringed at the thought of her drooling on the couch becoming viral. Melanie was nice enough but very eccentric about everything. At least Rosie wasn't the only woman round here. Their third roommate seemed to be occupying one of the small bathrooms. The water stopped and I very deep voice called out "Can someone get my towel please? It's on the end of my bed."

Rosie stared open mouthed at Melanie. "Is that a man in there?" she questioned in strangely high voice.

Melanie laughed awkwardly. "That's our other roommate. Don't get too excited either he's gay, like too gay to function and they put him in here cause the guys were getting worried and shit, but you should know he's really-" she was suddenly cut off as the bathroom door opened with a hot and steamy guy completely naked walked out. "Confident" Melanie squeaked.

We adverted our eyes as he walked straight past us and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself. He introduced himself as Doug Adams and I shook his wet hand. I gaped at Melanie as Doug walked back into the bathroom. "Why the hell is he in our room?" I almost shouted but remembering Doug could probably hear us.

"His old roommate refused to sleep in the same room as a gay guy and this was the only spare bed. Doug is actually really nice; we both work in the same sector." Melanie said with her sad doe eyes.

I never really thought this was possible. Meeting Captain America again, flying to a secret location in Afghanistan and one of my roommates is homosexual. This was one weird day.

.

.

"Hey you! I need some bandages now, this poor buggers haemorrhaging!" Rosie ordered one of the nurse aides in the ward. They had a bucket load of soldiers come in, all gunshot wounds. _We were kept in the dark of all the info like where they were from and who they were fighting. Most nurses just got on and did their job, I was a medic and I intended to go out into the field ASAP. I had heard no news of refugees which was getting extremely on my nerves. I had fought for this position and now I'm spoon feeding the wounded instead of bringing them in. _Rosie thought angrily.

Matron had shouted at her for asking about the refugees last week and told her to forget about it. The officers said they'd notify Rosie if they needed a medic on board. And guess what? One of the male doctors went on the helicopter two days later. _Sexist bastards._ Rosie muttered.

Two weeks here and she'd had enough of the men and their prissy attitudes thinking she was fragile, _why would I be here if I broke easily!_ Rosie couldn't keep complaining though, this was her job, what she was good at. Rosie needed the money. She didn't want to go back to sleeping in her car, this was her shot at life again.

Rosie's brain continued its rant inside but outside she worked like a robot. Showing no feeling or emotion, just doing what she was meant to do. Rosie wrapped bandages, cleaned wounds and ordered the aides around. She didn't even notice someone sit down on the chair near the elevator.

.

Steve was amazed at Rosie's change in personality. As soon as she entered the ward her face was blank and worked like a machine unlike the happy smiling face he saw elsewhere.

Steve was extremely nervous. Sam made a wager that he couldn't ask Rosie out today. He had one hundred dollars on the line. Steve wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He thought about waiting for when his shift was over but he was in the waiting line for a test though he didn't know what it was on. All of it trying to talk to Rosie. _If I can get the words out of my mouth_ he thought nervously. Another soldier went in behind a curtain with a nurse. Rosie was still doing the cute thing where she bit her lip and scrunched up her eyebrows when looking at a patient. Steve felt his heart rate rise. Seventy or so years out of practice really matters.

He couldn't do it. Steve jumped up and pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened with a ding and he stepped inside the white interior. _Coward_ he thought. But just as the doors closed a hand sliced in between them making them slide out again. It was Rosie in her white lab coat and stethoscope hanging around her neck. She gave him a small smile and her cheeks tinged pink.

They were alone in the elevator as it descended slowly down. _Keep it cool Steve, just one simple question_. "Um, er Rosie, do you" he started but was interrupted by the elevator opening on the second floor and two soldiers getting in. A girl as smart and as pretty as her would never go out with me anyway. I'm just a test subject who can punch really hard. I'm no superhero, she saves lives every day. Steve thought rubbing his temples. "Do you like the weather today?" Steve continued hardly looking at Rosie.

.

Rosie stopped the elevator with her hand so she didn't have to wait ten minutes for the next ride. She walked in and saw Steve Rodgers in there and nearly walked back out again. She was as red as a tomato. Steve looked sick. He was all sweaty and fidgeted a lot. A gave him a small smile. I had thought about asking him and a couple of friends out to the local pub on night. "Um, er Rosie do you" Steve started but a few soldiers walked in stopping him. _Is he going to ask me out? _Rosie thought, butterflies swirling in her stomach. Yes, yes, yes please say it! But he didn't. "Do you like the weather today?" Steve said glancing away.

"Um, it's a bit hot I suppose" Rosie answered her happiness falling. He nodded quickly in return and exited out onto his floor along with the soldiers. When they left Rosie kicked the wall of the elevator. _Stupid me, he's a superhero! Saving innocent lives as a job! I'm just an ant in the world compared to him. As if he would ask me out._

**This last part with all the he/she won't ask me out, do you think its too cheesy?**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Year's Eve

**Thanks for reviews and have fun reading more ;)**

"What do you mean he didn't ask you out?" Melanie said fearfully when Rosie told her about Steve in the elevator. Rosie had just come in looking like someone had killed the president. Rosie looked at Melanie confused, while she lay down on her bed.

Melanie sighed. "I wasn't exposed to tell you this but," she chewed her lip worriedly, "Sam and I have been kind of setting you two up."

"Melanie!" Rosie screeched. Doug then chose to come into the room to hear Rosie's squeal.

"Whoa Rosie, what happened to you?" he asked tiredly.

"Ugh, this is like college all over again." groaned Rosie and put her pillow over her head.

Melanie mouthed 'Captain America Thing' to Doug. He returned a silent 'oh' in understanding. "I know you two are talking to each other" Rosie said even though it was muffled through the pillow.

Doug poked his tongue out mockingly at pillow. Rosie flipped him the bird. "I'm physic" she added wiggling her fingers mysteriously at him.

"No wonder he's into her" Doug told Melanie not bothering with their 'silent language'. Melanie nodded knowingly.

Rosie flipped the pillow off her head and sat up. "If you say one more word about him I will beat the both of you into pulp" she said glaring at them. "And anyway, he isn't into me O-KAY?" she added.

Doug sat on his bed and started to untie his shoelaces and Melanie grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom, clearly trying to stay out of the argument. "If he wasn't so _head-over-heels_ for you, I would totally go out with him." He said accentuating the head-over-heels part.

"Your gayness is bothering me" Rosie retorted.

"At least I accept the fact of his feelings"

Rosie got up and started riffling through her bedside table's drawer. "You know what Doug; I'm quite happy feeling single and unwanted." She said not even looking up when there was a knock at the door. "And it's not like there are guys waiting in a line for me anyway." Doug got up and opened the door. "I don't even fit the standard girlfriend material. You know, hot, skinny, a non-life threatening job and blonde."

"Um Rosie?" Doug said expectantly while scratching his head. Rosie's head flicked up and she stopped in the motion of slamming the drawer.

_Oh shit._

Steve was at the door.

_Someone kill me now. _

"Hi" Rosie said slightly breathlessly "Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, at all" Steve lied. Rosie saw the crinkle in his forehead giving away the lie. _Oh God._

"I was just wondering actually if you would, um, like to come on a, err, picnic thing" Steve said looking around the room awkwardly but coming to rest on Rosie's eyes. "With me" he added as though it wasn't obvious before.

Rosie didn't think before she said, "I'd love too!" a little too enthusiastically. "Um, when?"

"Tomorrow if you can because it is, well," Steve said running a hand through his hair "New Year's Eve and all."

Rosie started to say yes but then her eyes dropped. "I have night duty then sorry, I have to sleep tomorrow." Steve's face fell and he nodded.

"Okay, maybe another time then." He gave a brief smile before leaving. "See you round Rosie."

"Bye" She sighed.

"Admit it, you like him" Doug said staring dreamily at the space Steve just left. Rosie jumped since she forgot he was there standing at the door. Rosie slapped his arm her face reddening.

"You…..um…..be quiet!" She said not coming up with anything else.

Doug hummed the wedding march. "Oh just piss off and go do what gay guys do when there told to go away" Rosie said irritated.

"What is this? A no-homosexual allowed tree house? Gay men are people too you know?" Doug smiled.

"Your voice is giving me a head ache"

"Hmph" he grunted "most people compare it to hearing the sounds a beautiful opera"

"If it means it destroys the nerve endings in your ear they aren't wrong."

.

The next day was uneventful on the fact that Rosie spent it recharging for her night shift. At nine o'clock she woke up and pulled on her scrubs. The ward she was monitoring alone held only two patients according to her clip board. Rosie suspected there would be more in tomorrow as drunken brawls often happened on New Year's Eve. HQ was massive and was mostly occupied with different hospital wards and other sections. Being alone in one ward didn't bother Rosie particularly, it happened a lot here. She was only irritated that all her friends and Steve got to enjoy the count down without her.

Inside her ward were two soldiers recovering after surgery. One recuperating after having his appendix removed and the other with a dislocated shoulder and was under surveillance in case it popped out again. When it came to soldiers, the USA wasn't taking any risks.

Rosie hated being in the monitoring wards. You were usually on for a long shift and nothing to do except repeatedly check the screens near the patient's bed. It was going to be a long night. The sounds of the party outside tempted Rosie but she knew she couldn't leave. There was surveillance everywhere.

Rosie started checking up on the man who got his appendix removed. He was around forty with crow's feet round his eyes. He was pale with brown hair and red cheeks. According to his paperwork his name was Fergus Whitham and worked in communications. Apparently he checked in with massive pains in the abdominal and was found to have appendicitis. _Poor bugger _Rosie thought.

She did the usual routines and check-ups on him before moving to the other guy. This soldier was sitting up with a sling on his right arm. He was asleep with his head rolled to the side on the pillows. Rosie checked his paper work and took another look at the name. Steve Rogers had popped his shoulder out when taking a massive fall from a truck in an exercise. He had a bad bone bruise and he was admitted that afternoon.

Rosie watched him breathing in and out deeply in sleep and sighed. _Both of us are missing out on the countdown then. _She checked his pulse briefly and riffled through his paper work. Rosie cursed when she dropped the clip board and it clattered on the floor. She bent down to retrieve and a hand grabbed hers when she stood up. "Rosie?" Steve asked sleepily.

"In the flesh" Rosie smiled.

Steve yawned loudly and stretched his good arm. "Guess we're both missing out on the party then?" he laughed quietly still waking up.

"Yeah I suppose" She agreed staring hopefully out the window above his bed.

Then they started talking like it was the most normal thing in the world; Captain America having a conversation with a medic from NYC. Rosie thought they fit. They had the same interests but enough differences to banter and argue on. Steve waved his good arm around when describing something amazing or funny. Rosie couldn't stop laughing.

She ended up sitting on his bed next to his knees. They talked and talked like the words were spilling out of them. The other patient was soundly asleep.

"I'm glad I ended up here tonight Rosie" Steve told her as they listened to the count down.

Rosie brushed it off, "You're saying you're glad you dislocated your shoulder?"

"No not really, but I wanted to spend the night with you remember?" he flirted slightly.

The countdown reached five and the mass of voices cascaded into the night sky. "You know, you're exposed to kiss someone when they reach one. Its good luck" Rosie smiled crookedly.

Steve grinned and when the shouts of 'ONE!' floated through the window Rosie leaned down and brought her lips to his. Steve circled his arm around her and pulled her closer. Rosie leaned into his chest savouring the feeling. She felt warm and tingly at the same time. When they did pull apart it felt like forever had past.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" Steve breathed.

"Happy New Year Captain"

**Good? Bad? Or just plain Ugly?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Protector

**Okay peoples it has been a while, but here I am with another chapter. If there are, well there is probably lot, grammer mistakes I apologise and feel free to tell me about them. Review people, I want to know whats on your mind!**

Steve Rogers and Rosie Jackson were officially dating, according to Doug anyway. He had said that Rosie just seemed happier every afternoon after seeing Steve. Rosie loved the secret glances and the brushing past in hallways. It made her toes tingle and her chest feel warm and fuzzy, like a gulp of coffee going down. The more secretive the more exciting love was.

Happiness however stopped, all because of a silly accident in the hospital.

The test tube smashed on the floor. It was an accident by one of the nurses but it was enough to send Rosie spiralling out of control. Rosie's mind was pulled out from its concentration into reality, _and the past_.

_I can do this, its okay. Just glass on the floor_. Rosie thought to herself as images flashed across her eyes. Her shift was over and Rosie almost ran to the elevator. Sweat moistened her palms and trailed down her temples. Rosie's breath came out in short gasps. She felt closed in and restricted. The same feeling when that arse on the plane touched her.

_The bottle shattered on the tiles. Glass flew everywhere, several pieces slid to Rosie's feet. The hand rose up, knuckles straining against the knife. Her mother's beg for mercy. Rosie crouched in the corner tears spilling but not making a sound in case he turned on her again. Blood splattered on the white tiles and spread beneath the cracks. _

Rosie walked out from the lift and made the trek towards her room. She shook her head clutching her ears while the images played on and on. She didn't even realise she was shouting 'no' repeatedly.

_A faint whimper escaped. Rosie prayed to God her father wouldn't hear. But the hand turned towards her and lifted her off the ground. He threw her over the kitchen bench towards the sofa. Rosie crashed into the hard side and screamed. _

Rosie slid down against the wall when her legs gave up. "PLEASE!" she cried into the empty hallway.

.

The soldier rushed up to Steve shouting desperately. "Help she's having a panic attack, I don't know what to do!" the soldier said.

"Show me" Steve ordered.

Steve followed the soldier down a small hallway towards the sleeping areas. His eyes widened when he saw Rosie slumped on the floor. Her eyes were wild and face pale and clammy. Rosie's whole body was shaking as she pleaded to an invisible foe.

"Rosie you have to listen to me" Steve said calmly grabbing her shoulders to stop the tremors. "It's not real, none of it. You can wake up now!"

When she didn't respond he told the soldier to get a medic.

.

Rosie heard Steve's voice. It was distant like it was being carried by the wind. She grappled for a way out. Scraps of the present flew in front but whenever Rosie grabbed them they slipped away. Suddenly a pair of baby blue eyes stared into hers desperation written all over them. Her old house washed away and Steve kneeled in front of her. "I couldn't save her Steve, I couldn't!" Rosie cried, hot warm tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, everything's alright now Rose" Steve murmured pulling her into his chest – a reflex he couldn't stop.

Rosie sobbed so hard Steve's shirt was damp. She felt safe in the circle of his strong arms, protecting her from the past. The medics came and went after Rosie was put to bed with sleeping pills so no dreams would harm her.

.

Steve was sent away from Rosie's room though worry was gnawing at him like a dog with a bone. He didn't understand what she had said - 'I couldn't save her'. But he knew where he could find out. He knocked loudly on Sam's door. "What's up Cap?" Sam greeted when opening the door.

"I need a favour" Steve said.

.

Sam and Steve walked down the hallway swiftly towards the offices. Even though Sam came to Afghanistan he wasn't going on any missions. He was providing support for patients and soldiers. Like a link to the outside world. Sam also worked in the offices and did a lot of background checks. He had seen Rosie's file and was worried about Steve's reaction to it. Sam didn't say anything though as his best friend appeared to be in a delicate mood.

At the office Sam used his key and opened his door. Inside he unlocked the filing cabinet and fingered through the paper. Steve paced aimlessly around the room. "You're not going to like it Steve" Sam told him and passed him the file.

"I just need to know" the Captain replied.

Steve flipped through the pages while Sam waited patiently. "Shit!" Steve exclaimed. "Saw her alcoholic father murder her mother and then thrown into the sofa like a rag, broke two ribs!" he added in anger at the torment his girlfriend had gone through.

"Rosie has never been wanted Steve" Sam told him calmly. "Her Dad beat the crap out of her and her Mum, schools passed her on not wanting an abused child. Gave her D's so she could be someone else's problem. Rosie's a fighter though; Her Dad went to prison and she moved into foster care for the rest of high school then went to college for a medicine degree. That girl got top of the class" Sam smiled at the last part.

_Turned her pain into power_ Steve thought _I'm not the superhero, she is_. He turned and looked at his friend. "She never told me any of this though."

"That's the thing Steve" Sam said "Sometimes the brain suppresses memories like these but leaves a trigger. In Rosie's case I guess it was the glass breaking in the hospital. After a traumatic event like that her body could cope better by forgetting what had happened."

Steve nodded and rubbed his eyebrows. Rosie would be alright, he could feel it.

.

.

.

It took a week for Rosie to get better unlike the assumed two weeks the doctors had said. But Rosie had been a fighter all her life and was back to work as soon as possible. Even though everyone regarded her warily, Rosie was fine, except when a worker in the administration got on her bad side.

"What do you mean someone has put a word in?" Rosie interrogated the young skinny man who looked more like a teenager than a soldier. Rosie was angry again that all her volunteer forms for going on the front line had been denied. The soldier called Ben was squirming under her gaze. She was quite intimidating in an army singlet and cargo pants.

"You see ma'am, the leaders have absolute power over who is chosen. Someone has put in a bad word or something, I'm sorry miss" Ben mumbled wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Without warning, Rosie grabbed her file he was holding and flicked through the pages. Her eyes went wide then burned with anger. "That son of a bitch!" she shouted loud enough for some of the other workers to go quiet. "Trying to protect me, ugh sexist little bastards" she raged slapping the file down and storming out.

The contents spilled across Ben's desk and under denied on all her forms was in a cursive signature.

.

Rosie stormed down the hallways till she spotted Steve in his Captain America uniform having a meeting in one of the rooms. His shoulder had healed fast over the week. The wall facing the hallway was glass; the USA didn't like secrets going round. _Bet my right kidney he's going on a mission to the front_ Rosie thought furiously. She stormed in making the high ranking leaders jump with surprise. Steve smiled warmly but was confused by her expression. Rosie grabbed the hard collar of his suit and dragged him out of the room. "Someone's on bitch duty" the military leader remarked when the two exited the room.

When they rounded a deserted hallway Rosie let go of him. "What the hell was that Rosie?!" Steve questioned irritably.

"What the hell was that?" Rosie scoffed "I could ask you the same question!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion plain as daylight in his eyes.

"Why have you been denying my volunteer papers for the front?" she yelled. "Think I'm fragile? You lot are just too darn manly, always 'protecting the women', I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle myself Steve!"

Steve was blown away by Rosie's outburst but regained his composure quickly. "I denied your papers because every _single_ medic on those missions _never_ came back!" He shouted back trying to keep the peace.

Rosie stepped back surprised but straightened up and retorted "I'm not a nurse, I'm meant for the front lines or the refugee camps where I can save even more lives there than here!"

"There are no refugee camps Rosie!" Steve replied holding the bridge of his nose. "They bombed them the day we came."

Rosie stopped another snarky comment and glanced wide-eyed at the Captain. "What did you say?" she asked quietly.

"The Afghans bombed their own _bloody_ camps Rosie."

"The children and women?"

"Everyone"

Rosie put her hand to her mouth and her almond eyes filled with tears. She swore quietly. Steve wanted to hold her and try and make it all disappear for just one moment but he restrained himself, Rosie was delicate right now.

War had always called to Steve and he guessed many others. Someone as smart and beautiful as Rosie didn't need to risk their lives but she was right, she belonged in the front fighting a man's battle. As much as he wanted to carry her back to America, Rosie lived in war.

"There sending me home Steve, I suppose you now have your wish" She said morbidly. "Keeping me away from here" she laughed angrily. Rosie turned not even looking at him and starts walking back to the wards.

"Rosie wai-"

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

The meeting room Rosie had just dragged Steve out of bursts into flames and exploded in an instant. Even though the two were a few corridors away they were propelled forward by the shock wave. Steve was slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. Rosie wiped the dust off her and immediately went to her boyfriend's aid. The power appeared to be off and red lights and sirens blinked and blared.

Rosie got him up and moving choking on the dust and smoke in the air. Water came down from the ceiling like rain and fire alarms beeped. "Rosie we have to get to the bunker, there's a door right there" Steve coughed pointing to the fire escape.

"We can't just leave the patients, we have to get to the boys!" she pleaded tears going down her face in realisation. Somehow the enemy were in and they weren't taking any survivors if they had bombed their own people. Two office workers stumbled around the corner. Rosie could tell Steve was torn. "Steve get them to the bunker first okay?" She said racing off before Steve could stop her.

"Rose, Wait!" he called but she kept on running up to towards the wards. Her breath came in ragged gasp as she ran down the corridors as quietly as she could. Rosie was about to turn another corner when Afghan voices echoed down the hallway. She peeked out to see three men with beards and turbans holding machine guns. Rosie swallowed trying to think. Three men were blocking the quickest way to her ward. Rosie stayed quiet almost plastered to the wall. She listened to the voices and footsteps trying to hear where they were going.

The men's language became more hurried as they rose in an argument. But it started as quickly as it went. The footsteps became louder and with a jump Rosie realised they were coming towards her. With no weapon she was defenceless and while praying to God she crawled into a supply cupboard biting her hand to stop her sobbing.

_They're going to hear me, then they will find me and then they will kill me._ Rosie thought holding onto a broom frantically. But the Afghans walked straight past not even realising there was a girl clinging to a broom like it was her life-force in a store cupboard. Rosie let out a breath of relief and crawled out of her hiding place. She then continued towards her wall much more wary.

It took her about twenty minutes to climb the stairs to her ward without making a sound. Along the way she had picked up a gun and two grenades though Rosie prayed that she wouldn't have to use them. When she opened the side door to the ward one of the doctors pointed a pistol to her chest. He lowered it when he saw Rosie's face. The nurses on duty were crying but they had put the boys underneath the beds to protect them if only a tiny bit. Everyone was quiet.

"Okay everyone" Rosie said immediately taking charge of the hospital. "I want these doors barricaded ASAP. The Afghans have infiltrated our base, I don't want any shit because its life or death now." Rosie had everyone's attention. _Well probably death but let's see how long we can live for she thought morbidly_. She did look pretty dangerous with her bright eyes in a torn singlet and machine gun clung over her shoulder. The effect was almost instant. Nurses heaved the desks and furniture in front of the elevator and side door. The patients were fine, well scared, but fine.

Rosie sat down next to the hospital's phone fiddling with it trying to connect to the bunker but the phone lines had disconnected somehow. That's when the banging started. Somehow the intruders were outside the main door which means they either climbed or got the elevator working. Everyone looked at the boarded up entrance as the sharp angry Afghani echoed through the room. Rosie prayed that the doors would hold.

"I want everyone to hide okay? Anywhere, cupboards, under the beds, just get away from the doors." She said in a harsh whisper to everyone. Rosie switched the safety off her gun and loaded it. She felt a sort of leadership and fear holding the only weapon, the only chance for the twenty or so people to live. If she died here, she hoped the others would live.

It didn't take long for the doors to break. The Afghans had let off an explosive showering dust and shoving furniture out of the way. Rosie was crouched in the corner hiding with a firm grip on her gun. As soon as three men stepped into view and rose their guns she let pulled the trigger back with a yell. "These are my patients you bastards!" she screamed above the fire.

The men withered and fell forward as bullet after bullet hit their bodies. Red bursts of blood splattered on the floor and pooled in dark puddles. Rosie was trembling and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She swallowed thickly as the realisation hit her – she had killed three people. Rosie shook her head and told the head doctor to keep everyone here; she was going to get help. She picked up the Afghan's guns and gave them to the doctors.

It took a long time or Rosie to get to the bunker. Panic washed over her at every corner as the possibility of more rebels trying to kill them. But none were there and getting to the bunker was a relief. When Rosie finally saw Steve she was on the verge of tears. She didn't show it though when she stiffly told the officer in charge what had happened. He ordered to soldiers up to provide order. Apparently there were no more rebels left, largely thanks to Captain America.

When she finally reached Steve she clung to him finally bursting into tears. She stroked her back and kissed her hair in awe of how brave she had been. Rosie had said the patients come first, he never realised the lengths she would go to protect them. She was their hero, their protector. Steve couldn't understand how she could accomplish what she did today. Shooting three men and still keeping her head screwed on.

Yet Rosie felt terrified from what she experienced. She was glad for someone to understand, even if he wore pants a little too high for this century.

**Whats on your mind? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - NYC Baby!

**HOLY CATS 38 FOLLOWERS ARGHHHHH! How is this even possible! Screaming round the house right now. Have I died and gone to heaven? Is this a joke? 38 people! 38! Love you wonderful people.**

Rosie was sent home a week later. She had told Steve bitterly that even though 'her acts of bravery' (she had said sarcastically) were well thought of, she was still being sent home because of her panic attack. They wanted her to take three months off but Rosie had refused and bargained for one and a half. Steve was having a break for five weeks as ever since the Afghans infiltrated the War was in a lull. One side was already organizing a peace treaty.

Right now, Rosie was seating in the fake leather of an airplane's seat flying towards America. She was still thoroughly pissed at the forced leave but had been offered something in return. She was going on a mission. Rosie kept this secret close to her heart so Steve wouldn't find out. He would find any way to stop her. Rosie's phone buzzed in her hand at she smiled, slightly guilty, at the text.

Steve: How is your flight so far?

Rosie: Crap food and indecent passengers.

Steve: How are they indecent?

Rosie: A large balding man on my left and an old lady with hear aids. She yells and the man needs to take a dump every five minutes.

Steve: You can put yourself in the range of fire and not flinch, questionable passengers however…

Rosie: Shut up iceman, I can survive anything; we're going to be in NYC soon

Steve: I might have to test that one day. See you in the airport.

Rosie smiled at her phone feeling warm inside. Maybe he took forever to text but he was good to talk to. Steve was only a couple of metres ahead in the business class probably chilling with Sam drinking sodas. Rosie sighed as the man shimmied down the aisle to the toilets again. New York called to her but she knew she had left apiece of herself in Afghanistan.

The plane started its decent making Rosie's ears pop and stomach roll over. She groaned and was grateful when she had two firm feet on the ground even if it was cheap airport lino.

She headed to the baggage area and waited for the conveyer belt to come round with her luggage. Rosie looked around for Steve but didn't see him anywhere. She guessed he had already grabbed his bag. Her faded blue suitcase was poor compared to all the smart black ones. She hefted it to the ground and wheeled it behind her towards the first check point.

Once having dogs sniff her and her luggage x-rayed, the bright sunlight of New York welcomed her home. A hand on her back shocked her back to reality. Rosie turned and smiled at Steve.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing her shoulder.

Rosie rolled her eyes "planes don't agree with me" she groaned.

Steve had a cap pulled low over his eyes and his jacket collar up. You wouldn't even recognise him from a distance "How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing her shoulder.

Rosie rolled her eyes "planes don't agree with me" she groaned.

Steve had a cap pulled low over his eyes and his jacket collar up. You wouldn't even recognise him from a distance. Steve hailed a cab and took Rosie's suitcase.

"I'm perfectly capable to do that myself" she muttered under her breath yet smiling at his manners. He even opened the door to let her in.

"After you" Steve said motioning with his arm.

Rosie bit her lip to keep from laughing and slid across the leather seats. Steve came in next to her putting his arm round her neck. "How about I take you to Stark Tower?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Rosie felt about five years old again when Christmas had finally come. "Okay but via my house so I can drop my suitcase off, is that alright?"

He nodded grinning and told the cab driver her address. "How do you know that?" Rosie said eyeing him.

"I did some reading"

"Stalker" She said punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"I was extending my vocabulary" he replied innocently

"Whatever" Rosie muttered

.

Rosie bounded up to her blue doorway towing her suitcase roughly up the cement steps. The cabbie was waiting patiently as Steve followed Rosie in. Rosie unlocked then ran in shouting about getting changed from her army colours. Steve looked around taking in her place. The walls were all white with old timber floors that creaked under your feet. The living room had a small blue couch and coffee table. A cat meowed from somewhere. Steve found the kitchen a poured himself a glass of water. The place had a small wine garden with a brick floor and grape vines running up the lattice.

Everything seemed to have a touch of 'Rosie'. The massive coffee machine and messy side tables were all big clues. Rosie finally came down the corridor wearing a blue shirt and white jeans tucked into brown leather boots. Her hair was in a long plait down her back and a silver necklace glinted at her neck. Steve thought she looked beautiful.

"You look amazing Rosie" he told her a genuine smile on his face. A pink blush tinged her cheeks making her even more irresistible.

"Let's go Steve or you'll never stop staring at me" she replied winking. Now it was his turn to go red as he followed her out to the cab.

.

Stark Tower loomed above them casting a shadow over most of the street. Rosie shivered with anticipation. Steve grabbed her hand leading her inside to the foyer. The elevator was fast as they zoomed past the floors. Rosie grinned nervously at Steve as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. _Meeting the Avengers is no small event_ Rosie thought.

When the doors opened with a ding and swoosh they stepped out into an extremely large and flash kitchen/dining room. A woman with strawberry red hair sat delicately on a stool tapping away on a laptop. She smiled as they entered.

"Hey Steve" she said brightly looking up from the screen.

"Morning Pepper! Rosie this is Tony's CEO and partner. She runs Stark Tower smoothly for all of us." He turned to Pepper, "This is my girlfriend Rosie Jackson, she worked in the Army with me."

"Hello" Rosie greeted kissing Pepper's cheek.

"Hi, Steve has not stopped talking about you! Trust me, in every email I get your names in it"

Rosie raised an eyebrow at Steve as his face tinged red. "Anyway," he coughed "I'm going to introduce Tony" he grimaced slightly at the name but continued "Is anyone else here?"

Pepper shook her head "all on missions and Bruce flew to Croatia this morning."

Steve nodded and dragged Rosie back to the elevator. When the doors closed she felt a lot more relaxed. "Pepper seems nice" she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she's great. Tony is the one you want to watch out for though" he warned

Rosie rolled her eyes "he can't be that bad, Ironman is a hero here"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

.

"So grandpa, you finally manned up and got a girl" Ironman said holding a blowtorch. "Never would have thought"

Steve shook his head chuckling. "Do you ever run out of jokes?"

"That wasn't a joke Steve." He said pointing the torch at him "except the truth man, she is _way_ out of your league."

Rosie laughed at the eccentric man. Tony was wearing a black shirt and a circular pattern of light glowed through the material. He had dark hair and intimidating eyes that seemed to see everything at once.

Steve laughed again though it looked forced. "All I can say old guy, you're on fire" Tony said stroking his beard as if in thought.

"No" Rosie told him "you are" and pointed at the flames moving up his shirt.

Tony yelled in surprise and patted the flames till they died. Steve was laughing his heart out and Rosie covered her smile. Tony looked like he was about to say something and started mumbling but ended up with an annoyed "Go away". So Steve left Pepper and Rosie to talk who seemed to already be good friends.

.

When Rosie finally started walking up her street the dark night was descending fast. A glowing in the distance made took her attention and then made her legs run. Her house was on fire. Massive orange flames hissed and crackled surrounding the place. Fire trucks blaring their sirens as the firemen tried to subdue the burning.

Rosie ran a hand through her hair on the verge of crying. The house looked like a skeleton, nothing was left. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she was transfixed on the blaze. _No, that's not possible_ she said to herself. Rosie's phone buzzed loudly in her hand and she answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hey Rosie" Steve's happy voice said in her ear. She didn't reply, shock seemed to override her.

"Rosie are you okay?" he asked worry tainting his voice.

"No" she said a sob breaking through. It let out a stream of tears. "My house, oh my god. Steve…"

"I'm coming down right now, stay there." He ordered hanging up.

He didn't even know what had happened but he was coming to her rescue. Always being the Captain. Rosie sat down on the curb watching her house slowly become charred pieces of timber. It was all gone, everything. Rosie willed herself to stop crying but she couldn't. Not even when a taxi pulled up and Steve rushed over only glancing at the house. He pulled her close whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright. Steve seemed angry; his blue eyes now storm clouds.

Rosie didn't question Steve when he took her to his apartment. It was a small place with simple furnishings and no space unused. He took her into his bedroom to let her sleep as it was nearly midnight. Rosie wasn't crying now but wanted his warmth but he walked out and flopped on the couch. She wanted to go out their but she was weary and exhaustion soon overcame her.

**Okay, what do you think? Good, bad,ugly?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Questions With No Answers

**Thanks for anyone or followed or Favorited! I need to see some reviews guys, you can't have 42 followers and only 15 reviews, it doesn't make sense! ;) Anyway this is interesting though pretty bad chapter. Yikes my grammar is atrocious! Have fun...**

Waking up in someone else's house is not good for a person; especially for someone as uncoordinated as Rosie. When she opened her eyes expecting the grey walls of the Army base or the white ones of her house, the cream walls and unfamiliar surroundings made her tumble off the bed. She landed with an _oof_ on the carpet and a faint chuckle from another room.

Yesterday's events came back in a rush giving her a headache. _My house…._ She thought getting up. Tears threatened to spill but she pulled them back, there would be another time for that. Steve came in holding two coffee mugs and a small smile. "Do you always fall off every time you wake up?" he asked trying to brighten her mood.

Rosie grimaced "more often than not".

"Coffee?" he asked holding out a mug

"Thanks" she said warming her hands on the hot ceramic. Rosie looked over the lounge taking it all in. There was a blue sofa with a blanket on it. A largish book shelf and a record player were in the corner. There were a lot of brown neutral colours and old style furniture that just about screamed 'Steve'. A radio was blaring out a football match somewhere in the house.

"Do you like it?" he asked looking at her.

Rosie forced a smile. "Yeah it's great" she hesitated then "My house burning was an accident was it?"

Steve sat down on the couch and she sat next to him cuddling up. "No." he sighed.

"But why would someone target me? Why would – Oh"

Realisation hit her like a train. They weren't getting to her – whoever 'they' were – Steve was the real target. His eyes were stormy again, making Rosie worried.

"We need to go see someone, do you want a shower first?" he said solemnly.

"Okay" she said rising up and locking his bedroom door for once not arguing.

.

They drove in silence to where ever their destination was. Rosie was worried but knew to trust Steve and anyway, in all the spy movies the bad guys were always listening in. They drove past Stark Tower and headed onwards. She held Steve's hand the whole way.

Steve himself was worried, but not for exactly the same reasons. He knew this was the only way to do it and tried not to look at Rosie in fear of giving something away. Steve already regretted his plane he had concocted with Fury. How was this in any way fair to her? Rosie would hate him for it. Steve savoured the feeling of her hand in his.

When they reached the base a soldier was there waiting at the big wire gates. It looked more like a prison than a SHIELD building. The soldier came up and took one look at Steve before pressing the buttons and the gates opened up.

They drove through and Rosie gave him a confused glance. He squeezed her hand and smiled. The building was big and a dark grey with a lot of tinted windows. They walked straight through the main foyer towards the elevator. Rosie twisted around trying to see everything. "What is this place?" she asked watching all the agents give them odd looks.

"A safe one" Steve replied pushing the twentieth button on the elevator's panel. 'Welcome Captain Rogers' the electronic voice spoke as they zoomed up the building. Rosie raised an eyebrow and Steve shrugged. Why did remorse rocket through him already?

When they opened the door glass walled offices were present everywhere. Rosie stared at the people in them wondering what, who and why. They reached the end where people were nowhere to be seen. "Rosie we are here because the people who set your house on fire could hurt you" he whispered hastily taking her elbow. "We needed a safe place where they couldn't reach you. I'm sorry" he added as they walked into an office except Rosie went in first and Steve stepped out.

Another punch of realisation hit Rosie and she didn't have time before a glass door slid over dividing them. Steve needed Rosie safe, and he knew she wouldn't comply. By locking her in a glass box shattered her heart and rage pulsed in her blood as well as confusion.

"STEVE!" she shouted at his face banging on the glass "YOU CAN"T!" she cried.

But the boundary was sound proof and her voice was unheard. "Don't worry about him Miss Jackson, he was only doing what he had too." A new deep voice said from behind. Rosie spun around to see a large dark skinned man wearing an eye patch and a duster.

"Did you make him do this?" she asked desperate to know that Steve wouldn't do this.

"No I did not" he said shocking Rosie "Yet it was the only way he knew to get you out of the situation"

"What situation?" She spat at him "Who set fire to my house? Who wants to kill me? Who wants to kill him?"

"All in good time Miss Jackson, first you need to calm down."

Steve heard all this from the one side of the glass. He was in a different room listening through the speakers. Steve knew he had done the right and wrong thing. He had rightfully kept her safe but destroyed her trust.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down" she said tears threatening to spill "first someone burned down my house to try and kidnap or kill me, then Steve took me to this weird spy place and locked me up because I apparently can't protect myself and now some modernized pirate wants me to calm down, who do you think you are?"

"Ma'am I am Director Fury and when this is all over you will see that we have done what was needed to be done. Now if you please, take some deep breaths."

Steve watched intently in a small TV screen, what she had just said must've really stung the Director as a vein throbbed in his temple. Rosie strode forward and full on punched his boss flush in the face. Steve jumped at her sudden rage, what had he done?

"You listen to me Mr Director; I want to know what the hell is going on!" she said as Fury rubbed his face.

Then Rosie felt a faint prick in her shoulder and her body slumped to the ground, sedated.

.

"Holy shit, she has one damn good punch Rogers" Fury said with an ice pack to his face. They were in his main office and Steve was looking out the window on NY morbidly.

Steve grimaced, thinking of the first day he met her. First she had spilled coffee accidentally on him and then they met again while she was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. How could he ever go back to that?

"I need some answers too Fury" he said stiffly.

The man sighed. "There is this Serbian guy called Sean Ivanovic who came to America last year. He made it known about 17 hours ago he was part of the supposedly 'New Hydra'. He left a badge in Jackson's house fire."

"Okay, so why target me first and do you have a location?" he asked

"Unknown motive and we tracked him down to Italy hiding in some drug nest in the smaller suburbs." Fury said watching the captain with his good eye. "I'll send you the info this tonight, you need rest first. Agent Romanoff will go with you."

Steve walked out of the room nodding at the Director. "Don't worry Rogers; she won't hate you that much but make sure you're armed when she gets out!" Fury called making thinking of Rosie's situation harder. Too bad Steve's boss was right as well; it only made it burn more.

**Review? I want to know hats on your mind. Was it too confusing?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Sorry!

**Sorry its been a while guys, have to now share one laptop with the fam plus I was without Wi-Fi for a week. I'm not too happy. Anyways here another chapter is in its horrible glory. *Sighs* I wish I was a better writer. Maybe I should get a beta reader or something. Ugh, I'm such a lazy sod. At least I actually have this story planned out. **

"C'mon Cap, you _know_ she's going to kill you" Natasha told her friend as they walked towards a very run down shack that was supposedly the 'New Hydra' base. Steve stared straight ahead not answering the assassin. "Seriously Rogers, why didn't you just leave her at Stark's Tower. Rosie would be safe as can be."

Steve snorted, "Yeah and leave her alone with Tony, the Tower would be in flames after a week."

Natasha didn't say anything and he couldn't see her expression in the darkness. "That Jackson girl is way – "

"Too daring" he interjected annoyed at the Russian.

"Out of your league" she snapped back. "Steve she is not going to sit around while you have all the fun" Nat reasoned.

"Don't be silly, Rosie will understand once we're done here" He replied angrily though knowing it wasn't true.

They were nearing the building and spoke in harsh whispers. No one was out guarding the old building but Steve still had his shield ready and Natasha flicked the safety off her guns.

"You know nothing about women do you?"

Steve drew in a breath before barging through the door. The house had a cold empty feeling but the boards creaked upstairs. Stained wallpaper and chipped furniture was cluttered around the rooms.

"Do we have to do this now Nat; it isn't the best time for relationship therapy." They walked up the stairs, the captain first.

"This is the perfect time." She whispered from behind.

They entered the room which held only one man - Sean Ivanovic. The target was hunched over a computer screen and muttering something incomprehensible. Steve almost sighed, sometimes he enjoyed the lust of fighting. Natasha sneaked up behind the man and stuck needle in his neck. The effect was instant and the man toppled to the ground and started snoring.

Agent Romanoff started tying the target's wrists, ankles and knees with duct tape. "I can't believe you put her in the jail!" she told Steve "Rosie is going to - "

"Kill me, I know" He muttered gagging the man. He thought of her face, betrayal plain as day in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have stopped her from going on those missions as the medic" Nat continued "she trusted you so much."

Steve sighed as he picked up the man and carried him fire-man style down the stairs. Natasha was always right.

"You know," Nat told him, smiling "After you and her are okay again, I think you should go for it Steve."

"Go for what?" he asked while she opened the back door to the van.

"Marriage silly!"

Steve nearly dropped the sedated body. "You are kidding though right?" he grunted getting a better grip on Ivanovic.

Nat rolled her eyes and slammed the doors. "C'mon Cap, you should settle down. Start a family maybe?"

"Ha, maybe"

.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Rosie Jackson shouted into the nothingness of her cell. The echo rebounded off the two pale green walls and into her neighbour's chamber. She slammed her fist on the mattress of her bunk.

"Aw Hon we all got those, who's yours?"

Rosie glared at the person in the cell next to her. It was an old bedraggled lady with 50% off stickers on her prison uniform. Rosie didn't understand what a secret organisation would want with this nutter.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she muttered and lay down on her bunk. She put her arms over her eyes and ears trying to block out yet another story about a long lost lover from the old woman. Rosie blinked back another set of angry tears that threatened to spill.

How could Steve first lock her in an office and then escort her to this dreadful jail? _I'm not a prisoner!_ She wanted to yell. Rosie sure felt like one though. She had to wear this yucky orange jumpsuit with a number and everything. Steve was going to get absolute _hell_ when he came back.

.

.

.

"You're holding your breath Steve" said Sam glancing at his best mate. "Just breathe"

Steve couldn't 'Just breathe' right now. He was on the way to his death or worse, the biggest mistake of his life. Rosie Jackson was approximately 500 metres away. He could just turn back and make a run for it but Sam had a firm grasp on Steve's jacket. Nat was probably watching from the coms and surveillance cameras too. Two guards were already unlocking her cell. Put came the most beautiful woman Steve had ever met with a gaze as hard as stone.

Rosie was wearing the mandatory orange jumpsuit with her a hair lifting in the breeze of her walk. Her stare would make small animals fall over and die. Flanked by two armed men, Rosie looked dangerous. "Don't do anything stupid" Nat's static voice whispered from the device in his ear.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and all he could do was stare at her. "Rosie I'm really sorry, but it was ness-"

Steve heard the sound of the slap before he felt it. A heat wave of pain blossomed on his cheek. "Like that" Nat's voice said in his ear.

"You locked me in jail for _two freaking days_ without any explanation and then all you have to say is sorry?!" Rosie yelled at him. Sam winced beside him.

"You totally deserved that one Cap" teased Natasha.

"You wouldn't understand, we had to" Steve tried to reason.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "So when you took me on that drive I thought it would be something nice like a picnic! I was going to even tell you this army thing I accepted but then you locked me in a cell! I even made a crazy jail-friend!" Rosie ranted "At least now I can tell everyone my boyfriend put me in jail to get the full criminal experience while he had to go 'save the world'." She added sarcastically.

"What 'army thing'?" asked Steve. He was suddenly very concerned and slightly angry.

"Well maybe if I hadn't been forcefully removed by Captain America and some weird pirate guy wearing a duster, you would know!" She shouted before storming off. She'd had enough off secrets and lies and prisons and weird eye-patch people and bloody Steve.

Sam turned to his best mate shaking his head. "You just crashed and burned Cap'n"

**Question: What's your favourite series? Can be more than one.**

**My answer: Harry Potter, Tigers Curse, The Mortal Instruments and Heroes of Olympus + Percy Jackson. **


End file.
